Nightmare Bonnie
Koszmarny Bonnie (z ang. Nightmare Bonnie) to animatronik w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Koszmarny Bonnie to animatronik typu koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o średniej sylwetce, więc oczywistej jest to, że ma charakterystyczne cechy estetyczne tej "gromady". Dokładniej posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w mechaniczne pazury na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) ta cecha estetyczna nigdy nie była zauważalna. Jego zęby są wyjątkowo ostre, które niewątpliwie nadają mu przeraźliwy wizerunek, a na dodatek ma aż dwie szczęki, ale można również dostrzec czerwoną, elegancką muszkę, która w pewien sposób kontrastuje z innymi elementami kostiumu animatronika. Lewe oko sprawia wrażenie "pełno sprawnego", ale prawe troszeczkę popsutego, jednak nadal umożliwia widzenie, co się ujawnia podczas Jumpscare Koszmarnego Bonnie'go. Kostium Koszmarnego Bonnie'go jest koloru granatowego, co upodabnia go do starego modelu z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ale posiada twarz i w dodatku mechaniczne gałki oczne z fioletowymi tęczówkami, które kojarzą się z oryginalnym Bonnie. Jednak kształt ciała najbardziej przypomina Springtrap'a z Five Nights at Freddy's 3 i fakt o posiadaniu pięciu palców też tylko do niego pasuje. Ale Stary Bonnie, Springtrap i Koszmarny Bonnie mają jedną wspólną cechę - liczne uszkodzenia ciała. Z lewej ręki i prawej stopy jest zdarty kostium pokazując przy tym ich wewnętrzne elementy. Uszy są częściowo uszkodzone. Podsumowując w jego ciele znajduje się pełno mniejszych i większych dziur, ale najbardziej zauważalna to ta w miejscu brzucha, obejmująca również klatkę piersiową przez, którą widać endoszkielet tułowia. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarnego Bonnie'go, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez Lewy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego praktycznie od samego początku rozgrywki, ponieważ już w nocy 1 stanowi zagrożenie. Nie lubi światła, więc gdy pojawi się na końcu Prawego Przedpokoju, kontakt ze światłem latarki powinien go zniechęcić na tyle, by zeszedł z pola widzenia gracza. Czasami może pojawić się w mroku przy drzwiach, gdyż jest tam całkowicie niewidoczny, a zaświecenie latarką lub zbyt powolna reakcja, prowokuje go do ataku, ale istnieje również głośne, specyficzne oddychanie, które wydaje w takiej sytuacji, a ma nam to pomóc określić czy czai się w ciemnościach, czy tam go nie ma. Należy domknąć na chwilę drzwi i poczekać trochę, aby sobie poszedł, lecz i tak nie odpuści. Nigdy się nie poddaje i w coraz to bardziej zaawansowanych etapach Five Nights at Freddy's 4 zacznie się stawać jeszcze bardziej aktywny. Oddychanie Koszmarnego Bonnie'go Plik:Sapanie_1.ogg Plik:Sapanie_2.ogg Jack-O-Bonnie thumb|Statystyki Jack-O-Bonnie Jack-O-Bonnie (czytaj - Dżak on lantern Boni) to jedna z pięciu postaci zastępujących standardowe animatroniki w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 podczas edycji Halloween. Zastępuje on Koszmarnego Bonnie'go. Jack-O-Bonnie kształtem przypomina Koszmarnego Bonnie'go, ale ma całkowicie inną kolorystykę. Jego kostium nie jest niebieski, a brudno złoty. Niektóre elementy ciała są jaśniejsze od reszty i emanują mocne światło np. paznokcie endoszkieletu nóg czy muszka. Postać ta jest troszeczkę mniej zniszczona, dokładniej jej klatka piersiowa nie jest rozerwana w całości, jak u poprzednika, a częściowo i także ma lepiej wykonany, ponieważ bardziej szczegółowy mechaniczny szkielet ręki. Nie posiada on gałek ocznych, w ich miejscu z środka emitowane jest światło, co ma nawiązywać do dyń Halloweenowych. Nie różni się niczym od poprzednika pod względem zachowania. Zaczyna być aktywny od nocy 1, może stać w mroku przy drzwiach i dyszeć lub wychylać się zza końca lewego korytarza, nie może być w prawym. Obrona jest taka sama. Znika w określonych nocach, a nawet jego współczynnik aktywności jest podobny do tego od Koszmarny Bonnie|Koszmarnego Bonnie'go. Jumpscare thumb|left|Koszmarny Bonnie Jumpscare, kiedy gracz znajduje się w Pokoju Dziecięcym thumb|Koszmarny Bonnie Jumpscare, kiedy gracz jest w Prawym Przedpokoju Koszmarny Bonnie, jak każdy animatronik w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 potrafi atakować. Koszmarnego Freddy'ego, Foxy'ego i Chicę łączy wspólna cecha - Mogą wykonywać Jumpscare na dwa sposoby (Drugi Jumpscare Chici wykonuje jej ciasteczko, ale jest ono zależne od jej woli). thumb|170px|right|Jumpscare Jack-o-Bonnie'go|Jack-O-Bonnie Jumpscare, kiedy gracz jest w Prawym Przedpokoju Do pierwszego Jumpscare dochodzi wtedy, gdy gracz znajduje się w chwili ataku w innej lokacji niż Prawy Przedpokój. Grający jest automatycznie teleportowany do Pokoju Dziecięcego, gdzie animatronik chwyta go i przystawia swoją paszcze do jego twarzy. Atak, kiedy protagonista jest przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Prawego Przedpokoju się nieco różni. Bonnie go chwyta, trzęsie nim, a następnie wprost na niego ryczy. Halloween'owa wersja używa podobnych tekstur, wszakże lekko zmienionych, a także o innych kolorach. Dźwięki wydawane przez Koszmarnego Bonnie'go podczas Jumpscare Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Ciekawostki * Koszmarny Bonnie posiada wąsy, ale są one słabo widoczne. * Każdy animatronik we FNaF4 ma jakiś specjalny atrybut z wyjątkiem Bonnie'go: Koszmarny Freddy - mniejsze wersje, Koszmarna Chica - Koszmarna Babeczka i trzy szczęki, Koszmarny Foxy - Hak, FredBear - Szczęka w brzuchu, Koszmar (Animatronik) - Koszmar (Noc). * Wielu graczy narzeka, że w ogóle nie słyszą specyficznego odgłosu podczas, gdy Bonnie stoi w mroku przy drzwiach, co kończy się często śmiercią, mimo iż wskazówki mówią wyraźnie o nasłuchiwaniu specyficznych odgłosów. ** Możliwe, że odgłosy są bardzo ciche i trzeba grać w ciszy, by je usłyszeć. * Według niektórych jest Springtrap'em, co by potwierdzało to, że po rozjaśnieniu czwartego teasera, na którym się pojawił jest zielony, ale w zakładce "EXTRA" nazywa się "Nightmare Bonnie", a nie "Nightmare Springtrap". * W FNaF 4 odpowiednikiem Springtrapa jest Plushtrap, więc Bonnie nie może nim być Galeria Teaser jack-o-bonnie.png|Teaser Jack-o-Bonnie'go FNaF 4, nowy teaster.jpg|Bonnie na teaserze IMG 20150715 114432.JPG|Bonnie przed Jumpscare Koszmarny Bonnie sc.gif|Koszmarny Bonnie w Lewym Przedpokoju (animacja)|link=Lewy Przedpokój Nightmare_Bonnie_in_West_Hall.png|Koszmarny Bonnie w lewym przedpokoju. nbonnie.jpg|Koszmarny Bonnie w zakładce "EXTRA" bon.png|Jack-O-Bonnie w zakładce "EXTRA"